


Sonic gets Egged

by JustSagan



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack Fic, Fanfic, Fanfiction, GOTTA GO FAST!, Gay Rape, Gay Sex, M/M, Rape, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSagan/pseuds/JustSagan
Summary: PENIS





	Sonic gets Egged

[ ](https://imgur.com/lkvIaYE)

Sonic was running around, doing random shit one day. Everything seemed normal… Until…

“ _ I want to fuck you in the ass Sonic! _ ” Eggman said, while running at Sonic.

“ _ Oh no! Eggman wants to fuck me in the ass! I gotta run! _ ”

Sonic started to run even faster than he was 5 seconds ago. He tried to out run Eggman, but Eggman was ever faster than Sonic. Eventually, Eggman was able to catch up to Sonic, and tackled Sonic to the ground.

“ _ Ha! Now I will rape you with my Egg cock! _ ” 

Eggman then proceeded to rape Sonic in the ass. Sonic could do nothing to stop Eggman. 

Eggman fucked Sonic for about 5.67432696969420 seconds. After Eggman was done fucking Sonic, Eggman left. 

And then Sonic died from Aids, but that was unrelated. 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> PENIS


End file.
